Hormones and Husbands
by Hydraya
Summary: Pregnancy hormones and Avatar duties tend not to mix very well. A tiny little oneshot. T.


**A/N: A quick one-shot idea I had floating around for a while. Enjoy!**

The half-moon shone brightly over the Southern Sea. A few stray icebergs bobbed far off the coast, while the waves gently lapped at the icy shore.

Aang found the scene peaceful. The roof of their ice home gave a nice view of the ocean, as well as a serene meditation place. With all the meetings in the past few days, he hadn't been able to truly relax.

He slipped into the deep, rhythmic breathing of meditation. The frostbitten air tickled his nostrils and swept into his head. He tried to ignore the budding brainfreeze.

A harsh crack instantly brought him back to reality. He recognized the sound as a Waterbender bending some ice. "Katara's home..." he mused.

The Airbender jumped off the roof and lightly landed on the hard snow. A block of ice blocked the entrance to the Avatar's winter home. He bent down the solid block and ducked inside. Katara was trying to bend over the kettle, seemingly trying to cook.

"Hello Aang," she said quickly, without looking up. Aang narrowed his eyes. Katara was formal. She was only formal in public... or when she was mad.

"Evening, sweetie. What were you up to?" the Avatar asked, snaking an arm around his wife. She brushed him off and went to chop up what appeared to be sea-prunes. Aang let out a sigh. A new approach would be needed.

He mulled around for a minute before slowly making his way to his most-likely hormonal wife. A pregnant woman was dangerous.

The Airbender peered over Katara's shoulder. "Stewed sea-prunes? It's almost midnight, Katara. Isn't it a bit late for food?"

She slammed the knife down, causing Aang to slightly jump. "I'm hungry, and baby is hungry. I'm going to eat," she said through gritted teeth. "And by the way, at my lesson today? This hot stallion told me I was gorgeous and offered to take me to dinner. So, you'll know where I'll be tomorrow night."

That was the last straw. "A dinner date? We're married, Katara. Isn't that... unfaithfulness?" Aang ducked to avoid the incoming water whip.

"Unfaithful? Me? What a monkey-feathering hypocrite you are!" Katara cried, tears already streaming down her face.

Aang had to process her words. Unfaithful? Hypocrite? What was she talking about? Unless... oh boy.

The Avatar drew his wife into a tight embrace. She tried to push away but he held close. "Katara, do you think I'm cheating on you?" She weakly nodded into his shoulder.

"With who?" he whispered, gently kissing her heaving temple.

"Sho," she choked. Aang ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"The Earth Ambassador? Really?" he chuckled lightly. She slapped him on the arm. "Sweetie, what could possibly make you think that?"

"You went o-on a "Avatar bu-business trip" with her. Y-you didn't even te-tell me," Katara sobbed. Aang looked sheepish.

"Oh... um... well, she and I took Appa to repair a fissure that opened up. They needed an exceptional Earthbender, and Toph and Bumi weren't available. We were only gone a night, Katara."

"Then why didn't you tell me! I'm a pregnant hormonal wreck, Aang. You should know that by know." Katara said. Aang could only look back with puppy eyes.

"Aang! Why didn't you tell me? You could've just said you were going to fix something. Why hide? I thought someone had kidnapped you!"

"Well... you were teaching a lesson, and I'm not gonna walk in and kiss you goodbye so hard you collapse." Aang said.

"Flattery and romanticism isn't going to work now, mister. Your sifu demands you tell her where and how long you are going. Your sifu also believes this a common courtesy. And finally, your sifu demands that you carry her into bed and ravish her until she no longer feels fat." Katara said with a smirk.

"Hmm, that sounds good. I like your happy hormones," he glanced back at the fire, "and are you going to eat your sea-prunes?"

"No, put the fire out. Oh, and one more demand! Tomorrow, you're going to get me some fresh sea-prunes, and I mean fresh. Get them from the bottom of the ocean."

Aang scooped Katara up bridal style with a "Yes, dear". She giggled and pecked his chin.

"Oh, and if you feel fat now, just wait another three months."

"Aang!"

**Feedback is always appreciated**


End file.
